


detective's arson

by emeraldaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arson, Cooking, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Headcanon, Naegiri - Freeform, Romance, but a little twist, kirigiri cant cook, kirigiri is bad at emotions, naegi is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa
Summary: Kirigiri's personality is never a probably in her relationship with Naegi, but the moments that Naegi particularly cherishes is when she breaks through her apathetic mask and lets her emotions flow through.Such as now.Except he didn't think it was one of those situations where she would let her walls break.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	detective's arson

**Author's Note:**

> eheheheheh i headcanon kirigiri as a bad cook

Makoto had extra work to do to clear up his name in the Future Foundation, so he asked Kyoko to cook dinner today instead, to which she agreed(quite reluctantly, which was rare; he wondered why).

Now he knew.

It was chaos in the kitchen. He had initially stepped out of his room because he smelt burning, so as a normal person does, he goes out to check it. He didn't expect the fire projecting off of the stove to be so _big_ though. Kyoko, obviously, doesn't seem to be panicking, but her lips are morphed into a frown. He rushes to her side and asks if she's okay first, before addressing the elephant in the room.

"W-what happened?!" He asked, alarm clear in his voice.

Before Kyoko could respond, the fire alarm began going off, which caused a big ruckus from his neighbors(the two lived in an apartment complex), causing his floor, the floor above him, and the floor below him to evacuate.

"My fault, I should've come clean and told you I was a terrible cook," Kyoko deadpanned the moment everybody was outside. Then Makoto started laughing, because the situation was funny to him. Was Kyoko embarrassed? Was that why she didn't tell him? 

At the sudden laughter, Kirigiri couldn't help but let the blush creep up her neck. "D-don't laugh! It's not a big deal," she huffed, crossing her arms. Makoto tried his best to catch his breath, before responding.

"It, it kinda is- you- you made a third of the apartment complex e-evaCUATE," Makoto said inbetween his laughs, voice cracking at the end. He couldn't even be embarrassed, this was hilarious. He loved Kyoko, and wasn't trying to make fun or anything- the situation was just uncanny. So sudden.

He looked up at Kyoko, wiping his eyes, a dopey smile still on his face. He didn't expect for Kirigiri to be silently laughing along with him, but here she was, her shoulders visibly shaking, hand over her mouth. It was endearing, he didn't get to see her laugh much(excluding a few chuckles here and there). 

Maybe fire isn't _always_ a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i super ship naegiri!! 
> 
> or maybe i just ship kyoko with me and since i played the game in makoto's perspective, i ship her with makoto
> 
> nobody will know


End file.
